Unidentified Wiki:Archived Featured Case discussions
Archived discussions relating to discussions for Featured Case nominations. September 2019 Lisa Marie Young Lisa Marie Young was a young woman who disappeared after leaving a house party in Nanaimo, British Columbia in 2002. The article is well written with detailed information about her case, including her description, the investigation, and timeline leading up to her disappearance, as well as her life prior to her disappearance. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) *'Support': This article is well written, has many sources and is extremely detailed concerning her disappearance. I would support this to be a featured case. - Hoshiiiii *'Support:' The article is well-researched and contains comprehensive coverage regarding her disappearance. I've gone ahead and made a few tweaks to the formatting. It's also worth noting that there is a significant lack of featured Canadian cases. *'Support: '''This article does a great job covering Lisa's case, as it is well written and cited. Having her case be featured would not only bring more Canadian cases to higher prominence, but also indigenous cases, which are usually very underrepresented in the media. - CrystalGrace5 *'Support:' Lisa's been missing for almost 20 years, but there has yet to be anyone charged with involvement in her disappearance. If the RCMP and city of Nanaimo are failing to bring her murderer(s) to justice, the best we can do is to keep speaking of her so people don't forget she was taken and those responsible are still walking free. -Kennedy MacLean * '''Case featured' as of September 30, 2019. DB Cooper DB Cooper was an unidentified man who hijacked an aeroplane in 1971. He parachuted out and has never been seen or heard from, and no remains have been recovered. His case has been prominent in popular culture and the FBI maintained an active investigation for 45 years until 2016. Despite the article being short, I plan to add to it to make it more suitable for nomination. (Nominated by Hoshiiiii * Support: This is a massively intriguing case with a huge legacy. I do want to expand this site to detail more unidentified fugitives, but I feel they could overwhelm the unidentified dead (perhaps we could create specific guidelines for notability, based on their prominence or number of crimes). * Support: This case is extremely prominent, as it also helped increase airline security in the wake of several more copycat hijackings. However, as you point out, I would try to avoid making it a featured case until it is better expanded to add more case details and sources. * Support: Cooper's case is one of the most fascinating cases on this list. Its legacy has birthed many conspiracy theories, as well as having it being portrayed in many television shows. I'd recommend expanding the article, but I'm still in support of it regardless. * Case featured as of September 30, 2019. November 2019 Jenkins County Jane Doe Jenkins County Jane Doe (1988) was a young woman recovered from a dumpster in Millen, Georgia. Very little was known about her case until a recent podcast provided extensive details. There are various theories and information which was not available in the past. She is the only unidentified victim of East Asian descent in the NCMEC database. (Nominated by Gourami Watcher) * Support: I would support this due to the recent developments and details revealed in the case, but also because she is also the only unidentified victim of East Asian descent in the NCMEC database too and feel that representation is important. - Hoshiiiii * Support: '''I agree with Hoshiiiii here. The new developments are very interesting and I hope this might bring more attention to her case. -Maiwynne * '''Support: '''Lots of recent developments were there in her case and her featuring could reveal an enchained criminal matter. - Predator Point ** '''Case featured as of November 13, 2019. Daviess County John Doe Daviess County John Doe was discovered murdered in a wooded area of Kentucky. He had been sexually assaulted, beaten almost beyond recognition, and shot to death. His hands and feet had also been removed, and his body lacked clothing. I contributed a lot to his page on here, so I might be a bit biased. (Nominated by Angrycommuter1999) * Support: '''An interesting case with coverage from multiple angles and is quite reminiscent of Septic Tank Sam's case. His information here is very well-written as well. - Predator Point * '''Support: This is certainly a bizarre case, in addition to the misidentification of the victim. Extensive work has gone into the article. I'm going to add "characteristics" and "clothing" sections. --Gourami Watcher * Support: My reason for support is simple. Here is a case with viable DNA evidence that seems not to be currently pursued. It is a good example of many such cases and as such has my vote. -:CRUXELOQUENS * Support: Very extensive article that has a lot of research put into it. I would support this becoming a featured case. - Hoshiiiii * Case featured as of November 18, 2019. Lime Lady The Lime Lady was a young woman whose mummified body was found covered in quicklime in Jones, Oklahoma in 1980. The article has extensive information about theories surrounding her death as well as listing the many people who were ruled out. The DNA Doe Project has since taken on her case, which will hopefully garner more attention to it. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) * Support: An arguably prominent case in this country with considerable coverage and a lasting legacy. -Gourami Watcher * Support: '''I also feel like Lime Lady is a well-known UID case. Her article on here is also very well-written, in my opinion. - Angrycommuter1999 * '''Support: She is a well known UID so I believe she should be featured. - Hoshiiiii * Case featured as of November 18, 2019. February 2020 Henry Loveless Henry Loveless was a male whose partial remains were initially discovered in Buffalo Cave, Idaho. Due to his interesting backstory as a bootlegger and criminal and the fact that he has been the oldest unidentified decedent identified through forensic genealogy, I believe he would make a great featured case. (Nominated by Hoshiiiii) * Support: A fascinating case, which was unexpectedly solved, as it was so much older than previously believed. The article is well-documented. -Gourami Watcher * Support: '''This case is well-substantiated and there are multiple angles to approach it as an older case. It would make an interesting precedent on crime resolution. - Predator Point * '''Support: This case is a landmark in forensic genealogy, as it is the oldest case that has been solved using said method. The article is also very descriptive and well written. - EnterTheLizard * Case featured as of February 11, 2020.